


An Outside Point Of View

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young waitress observes two young lovers dining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Outside Point Of View

The young waitress crossed the crowded restaurant, careful to avoid the different patrons.

Table 45 was currently playing host to two young men, one blonde and the other brunette. They appeared to be engrossed in deep conversation until she approached the table with their order.

The brunette flashed her a brilliant smile as she inquired which was having the lobster and whose the steak was, which turned out to be the blonde’s and brunette’s respectively. 

She had never seen them in the restaurant before and she had been working there every weekend for the past five years.

When she had delivered their food, they thanked her graciously as she left them alone to enjoy their meal and each other’s company.


End file.
